Monster Nation 2 Parte Cuatro
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Cuatro historias sobre los monstruos más famosos del cine! En esta ultima entrega, Pinhead. Conoce el origen de la caja-puzzle del Infierno y observa el último acto del Maestro del Dolor. Además, un invitado sorpresa al final. ¡No te lo pierdas!
1. Uno

**MONSTER NATION 2**

**(Parte Cuatro)**

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

**REPARTO**

Jackie Earle Haley…..Freddy Krueger

Derek Mears…Jason Voorhees

Tyler Mane….Michael Myers

Doug Bradley….Pinhead

Scout Taylor-Compton…..Jessica Kimble

Tom Savini….Sheriff Ed Landis

Jamie Lee Curtis….Laurie Strode

Lisa Zane…Maggie Burroughs / Kathryn Krueger

Bruce Ramsay…..Dr. Paul Merchant

* * *

><p><strong>CUARTA PARTE <strong>

"**Hellraiser" **

**1 **

Al principio, Vincent tuvo que leer por segunda vez sobre el sitio al que iba. Comprobó que sus ojos no lo habían engañado: una estación espacial.

No era una cualquiera. Había sido encargada secretamente por el Gobierno para estudiar ciertos fenómenos luminosos extraños que iban a producirse en el Sol en escasas horas.

Su constructor era el Dr. Paul Merchant, un famoso científico. También era la persona con la que debía contactar.

Sucedía que Merchant había tomado el mando de la estación, apoderándose de ella sin autorización del Ejército. Un comando de soldados había acudido al lugar y lo habían relevado, poniéndolo bajo custodia.

Cuando fue interrogado por su accionar, el científico respondió mostrándoles solamente una curiosa caja labrada con inscripciones extrañas sobre sus caras.

La Configuración del Lamento.

Según Merchant aseguraba, le pertenecía.

-Mi antepasado, Phillip L'Merchant, la construyó – dijo.

Aquella revelación inesperada hizo que el Pentágono se moviera. Existía una posibilidad muy real de destruir a Pinhead para siempre allí. Por eso, como era su misión, Vincent viajó a la estación en un transbordador facilitado por la NASA.

…Y ahí estaba ahora, caminado junto a unos soldados armados, por un largo pasillo de metal, yendo a entrevistarse con el Dr. Merchant.

Encontró al científico sentado frente a una mesa, con la caja infernal sobre ella. Lo miró apenas entró en la habitación, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Vincent tomó asiento frente a él y aprovechó el silencio entre ambos para leer sus papeles.

-Corríjame si me equivoco – dijo, al rato, mirando al científico – Usted es descendiente de Phillip L'Merchant, un juguetero y mago negro de la Francia del siglo XVIII, de quien se dice, creó la caja-puzzle que tenemos enfrente de nosotros para servir de una especie de puerta de entrada al infierno para quien pudiera desentrañarla.

El Dr. Merchant se indignó.

-¡Esas son todas mentiras! ¡Falacias! – explotó - ¡Mi antepasado nunca fue un hechicero y mucho menos, creó la caja para contactar con un supuesto infierno! – resopló, molesto - ¡Son mentiras de historiadores errados! Nadie sabe la verdad… excepto yo.

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

-Ilústreme, Doc. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

El Dr. Merchant tomó la caja. La acarició despacio.

-Phillip L'Merchant fue un juguetero, sí. El mejor que existió en el siglo XVIII, en Francia. ¡Pero JAMAS fue un hechicero! Creó la caja solo como un rompecabezas, por encargo de un aristócrata, el Duque D'Isle. Ese hombre fue el mago negro del que usted y los historiadores errados hablan.

-¿Y como fue que la caja terminó convirtiéndose en lo que ahora es?

-D'Isle y su ayudante sacrificaron a una campesina, en un ritual impuro y sangriento, y utilizaron la caja para convocar al terrible Leviathan, una entidad de otra dimensión, a la que erróneamente se la confunde con el infierno cristiano. Como consecuencia de un pacto blasfemo entre Leviathan y D'Isle, el juguete se transformó en un nexo con ese otro universo, donde dolor y placer van de la mano, pero de una forma grotesca.

"Arrepentido por su involuntaria participación en semejante atrocidad, mi antepasado intentó crear una herramienta que eliminara el peligro que el cubo traía: los cenobitas, criaturas terribles creadas por Leviathan a partir de seres humanos que resolvían el puzzle…"

"Si bien L'Merchant tuvo éxito a nivel teórico, en la practica el artefacto que creó necesitaba canalizar una luz de tal pureza que le fue imposible llevar a cabo su creación."

"Viendo frustrada esa chance, decidió robar la caja de las manos del sádico Duque, pero D'Isle previno aquella conspiración en su contra y asesinó a mi antepasado, ofreciéndolo como sacrificio a los cenobitas."

El Dr. Merchant hizo una pausa en su relato. Dejó la caja sobre la mesa.

-Por más de doscientos años, la caja ha ido circulando de mano en mano, cebándose con más victimas en el proceso. Aquellos que eran más retorcidos, los más sádicos o perversos, Leviathan los escogía y convertía en cenobitas. Así pasaban a engrosar las filas de fieles del Dios de la carne y de la sangre.

Silencio. Vincent procesó toda aquella información. Era una historia fascinante. Se animó a hacer una pregunta…

-¿Cómo acaba usted relacionado en todo esto? Digo, más allá de ser el descendiente de quien creó la caja.

-A finales del siglo XX, mi padre, John Merchant, tomó contacto con la Configuración del Lamento. Sabia del pasado oscuro que envolvía a nuestra familia y quiso enmendarnos. Construyó una variante beta del sistema que L'Merchant había ingeniado. Llevó la caja hacia allí, convocó a Pinhead e intentó destruirlo mediante un juego de rayos láser que simulaban el poder del artefacto…

El científico enmudeció. Vincent habló por él.

-Asumo que fracasó…

-Mi padre activó el dispositivo lumínico, pero la luz de los lásers que empleó no fue lo suficientemente pura para destruir a los cenobitas. Pinhead lo mató. Rasgó su carne con sus cadenas y ganchos… lo sé porque estuve ahí. Lo sé porque yo lo vi – el Dr. Merchant se sacó las gafas de la cara y se masajeó los ojos.

Estaba cansado.

-Tuve la caja en mis manos por primera vez aquel día en que mi padre murió. La usé para devolver a Pinhead y sus demonios a su dimensión. Juré, en ese momento, que no descansaría jamás hasta ponerles un freno definitivo a los cenobitas. Por eso, hoy, años después de todo aquello iba a completar la tarea inconclusa de mi padre: **matar a Pinhead**.

Señaló a la estación espacial donde estaban.

-Creé esta estación con el único fin de acabar con él. La excusa ante el Gobierno fue que era para investigar un fenómeno luminoso extraño en el Sol. Pero la verdad es otra: _este es el dispositivo ideado por L'Merchant, finalmente terminado. Estamos dentro de él. _


	2. Dos

**2 **

La historia del Dr. Merchant dio mucho que pensar a Vincent. Principalmente, por el hecho de que lo que el científico buscaba a resueltas cuentas, era lo mismo que él: destruir a Pinhead.

Llamó al General. Se comunicó con él mediante el sistema de transmisión satelital de la estación espacial, el mejor del mundo, según decían. Le explicó lo que el científico le había contado y le pidió autorización para asistirlo.

-Es una oportunidad única – dijo Vincent a su superior – Merchant busca destruir a Pinhead y redimir a su familia por tantos siglos de desgracias. Limpiar el nombre de su antepasado. No lo podemos dejar pasar, señor.

El General dio carta blanca. Aclarados el motivo por el que el científico había tomado el mando de las instalaciones, el militar dio la orden a Vincent de asistirlo.

Puesto en libertad, Merchant se puso manos a la obra con su proyecto. Se sentó delante de los ordenadores y empezó a prepararlo todo.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo planea anular los efectos de la caja, doctor – dijo Vincent, sosteniéndola entre sus manos.

-Voy a inundar de luz pura la dimensión cenobítica – explicó el científico – El mundo de los cenobitas es una dimensión paralela a la nuestra. Una realidad distorsionada donde dolor y placer son iguales, pero de una forma asquerosamente terrible. Un sitio oscuro y lúgubre gobernado por la entidad conocida como Leviathan. Todo allí vibra en una onda negativa, el reverso de nuestro mundo. Lo que yo voy a hacer es llevar la luz allí, mediante un haz de energía pura. Voy a fulminar la fuente que sostiene ese otro universo con ella.

-¿Matará a Leviathan?

-Matará a Leviathan, a Pinhead y todos los cenobitas que moran allí. Anulara la Configuración del Lamento para siempre – Merchant pensó un momento – Claro que primero, Pinhead debe caer en la trampa.

Miró a la caja.

-Alguien tiene que abrirla. Alguien tiene que ofrecerse como carnada a ese demonio.

-Yo lo haré – propuso Vincent – Para eso me enviaron. Para matar a ese monstruo.

-No. Lo haré yo. Es un asunto relacionado con mi familia. Me corresponde.

-No puedo permitir eso, doctor.

-Me importa muy poco. Lo haré yo. Pinhead mató a mi padre, ¿entiende? ¡Quiero hacérselo pagar!

Vincent hubiera querido replicar una excusa, pero no tenia ninguna valida para oponerse a los deseos del experto hombre de ciencias.

Lentamente, la trampa comenzó a prepararse…


	3. Tres

**3 **

Todo estuvo listo tras cierto tiempo.

En el centro de la escena, el Dr. Merchant estaba con la caja entre sus manos. A él le correspondía la tarea más difícil de todas: llamar al maestro del dolor.

Comenzó manipulando sus piezas. Lento pero seguro, armó el puzzle. Cuando acabó, una luz azul lo envolvió todo y el entorno donde el científico se encontraba cambio, fundiéndose con una estancia en penumbras, de la que colgaban cadenas con ganchos.

Había varias personas allí, apresadas por ellas a columnas. Merchant miró en cierta dirección y vio a una pareja de mujeres con la piel de la cara arrancada, sus músculos y huesos al descubierto, desnudas y enlazadas entre sí por cadenas con púas.

Se frotaban con frenesí y se besaban en la boca, con pasión.

El científico desvió la mirada, asqueado. Aquello era grotesco. Un hombre sin piel colgado de una columna lo miró, sonriéndole.

-El dolor… es tan dulce – susurró – Es indivisible del placer. Esa es la única verdad.

-Dios…

-Merchant – la voz que pronunció su nombre sonó profunda y grave. El aludido se volvió y miró. Pinhead apareció, mirándolo con frialdad – Nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse, aunque… veo que tu eres el hijo de aquel que se atrevió a destruirme. Eres el que usó la caja para devolvernos aquí.

-Veo que te acuerdas bastante bien de mí, demonio. Me alegro.

-Yo también. Siempre es interesante iniciar a un descendiente de L'Merchant en nuestros placeres.

-No esta vez. Todo termina aquí. Es el fin de tu reino de dolor.

-Ah… te equivocas. De hecho, pasaras a formar parte del mismo en este instante.

Mas cadenas hicieron acto de presencia, en esta ocasión, surgiendo de las sombras reinantes a su alrededor. Se engancharon en el científico y tiraron de él, destrozándolo en pedazos.

Pinhead pestañeo. Era la primera vez en su existencia oscura que una muerte que provocaba no expresaba dolor. Merchant no había gritado en ningún momento y menos cuando sus cadenas lo destrozaron.

_¿Qué ocurría aquí? _

Revisó los restos. Algo no marchaba bien. No había sangre por ningún lado.

-¿Qué es esto? – tomó un trozo. Surgían cables de su interior. Miró a los demás detenidamente - ¡Plástico y circuitos! ¡Una burda imitación de un ser humano! – el cenobita se enfureció - ¡Este no es Merchant! ¿Qué significa esto?

La cabeza arrancada del androide que reemplazó al científico lo miró y sonrió.

-Se llama _cyborg_ – explicó – Organismo cibernético. Un reemplazo conveniente, dado el caso.

* * *

><p>A bordo de un transbordador espacial que salía de la estación en aquel mismo momento, el verdadero Dr. Merchant se volvió hacia Vincent, sonriendo.<p>

-Usted es un tramposo, doctor – comentó el otro hombre – Pensé que dijo que quería ocuparse personalmente de Pinhead…

-Y en cierta forma, lo he hecho – el científico ensanchó su sonrisa – Pero nada implica que yo muriera en este encuentro. Mi doble, convenientemente programado, ha hecho un excelente trabajo – tomó un control remoto maestro - ¿Desea hacer los honores?

-¿Y negarle ese placer? ¿No dijo que había un asunto familiar de fondo?

-Bien… yo lo digo para no dejarlo afuera de todo esto. Para algo hizo el viaje hasta acá, ¿no?

-Déme ese control…

* * *

><p>Vincent siguió las indicaciones de Merchant y activó el arma definitiva anti-cenobita. La estación comenzó a cambiar, reconfigurándose, transformándose en el artefacto diseñado por el antepasado del científico.<p>

Haces de luz pura son disparados, penetrando en la dimensión demoníaca de los cenobitas casi de inmediato, enfocando todo su poder en Pinhead.

El demonio aulló, mientras la energía limpia lo quemaba. No había placer en ese dolor, solo… _dolor_.

El universo de sadismo infernal que lo rodeaba también se destruía. Todo era incinerado en un holocausto demoledor de proporciones cósmicas.

Instantes antes de desintegrarse en átomos, Pinhead lloró.

Había recobrado la memoria.

Sabía que alguna vez había sido humano. Un hombre.

-Me… llamo Elliot – dijo, mientras la luz lo quemaba – Elliot Spencer.

Suspiró, aliviado.

Luego, el dolor desapareció. Para siempre.

Ahora, solo había luz.

Ahora, solo había paz.

* * *

><p>La estación espacial explotó. Era el broche de oro para una sangrienta historia que venia durando siglos. El transbordador que llevaba al Dr. Merchant y a Vincent enfiló rumbo a la Tierra.<p>

Horas más tarde, este último se reunía con su compañero John Stallon en el Pentágono, delante del General…

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

**Washington DC. **

**Cementerio. Tarde. **

Vincent y John miraban las dos tumbas recientes con los nombres grabados de Bruce y Arnold en sus lapidas. Ambos guardaron un respetuoso silencio en memoria de sus colegas caídos.

No había cuerpos en las sepulturas; ni Arnold ni Bruce habían sido recuperados. Si bien hubo un operativo de rastrillaje en Crystal Lake y Springwood, jamás dieron con sus cadáveres.

Pero sabían que habían cumplido con sus misiones.

Freddy y Jason estaban vencidos, lo mismo que Myers y Pinhead. El mundo estaba libre de su maldad. ¿Significaba que eso lo hacia un sitio mejor?

-Tengo una duda – dijo Vincent, rompiendo el silencio - ¿Y si esto no acabó?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – John fumaba un cigarrillo. Lo miró sin comprender – Myers está muerto. De eso puedo dar fe.

-Yo también puedo darla respecto a Pinhead y los cenobitas – replicó su amigo – A lo que me refería es a que hemos destruido a un gran mal, pero y si al hacerlo le abrimos la puerta a nuevos horrores, entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Pues lo que hacemos siempre, Vinnie – John suspiró – Hacer nuestro trabajo.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Ambos se despidieron de las tumbas de sus amigos y salieron del cementerio.

Fuera, vieron a un grupo de niños rodeando a un curioso payaso, quien con una sonrisa roja pintada en su blanca cara, les regalaba globos de colores a todos.

Vincent frunció el ceno.

_¿Un payaso regalando globos a la entrada de un cementerio? _

Muy bizarro.

Mientras John y él se marchaban, el payaso se volvió y los miró detenidamente.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su boca.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, amigos, ese fue el fin de esta historia. Como veran, tuve que partirla en cuatro partes para que cabiera, cada entrega dedicada a un monstruo &amp; psicopata en particular (Jason, Myers, Freddy y Pinhead). Y ahora, antes de despedirme hasta la proxima, les dire que sí, el payaso del final es el de IT! de Stephen King... Pennywise, creo que se llama. Pues bien, es él. Un cameo-homenaje a la obra del maestro del Terror, jejeje. No podia faltar. <strong>_

**_Espero que disfrutaran con la lectura de este relato y de los otros. Un caluroso abrazo y un beso para todos. _**

**_FEDERICO H. BRAVO_**


End file.
